Mythical Truth
by Dragonbow117
Summary: Modern AU) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lives on Berk, just like his ancestors for over 1000 years. There were tales of dragons in ancient times, But that was merely a myth, because the dragons so conveniently disappeared without a trace! Or was there truth to this myth? Hiccup all of a sudden is thrown into so much more than his predicted high school dramas. T coz reasons. Hiccstrid.


**Hello. Okay, here's the reasoning behind this new story. I really needed a break from everything, including the story I am 85%ish the way through because It was taking up my time and I didn't want to burn out of writing it. Thats why I wrote this teaser.**

**My plan after this is to finished Flashed back. (My other story) and then continue this one. This is a trailer if you will, teaser. The second chapter will probably be up December some time. I'm too impatient not to post it **

**T because of Darker themes I guess. Maybe M? Not sure. You tell me when I get to that later**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

* * *

><p>This, is Berk. It's a few days north of shark infested waters and a few degrees south of freezing to death.<p>

My City.

In a word? Ancient. It's been here for twenty three generations although every single building is older than my father. We have fishing, Wifi and a charming view of the sunset… If you can go outside that is.

You see most places have heat waves or thunderstorms, we have. Blizzards. Some people would leave, not us. We're the descendants of Vikings! And because almost everyone here has a long line of family History… And we have stubbornness issues...

My name's Hewitt, or Hiccup as my nickname. Great nickname, I know! But its not the worst. And unlike most I didn't choose my nickname, (apparently a few of my ancestors had it as a name, a real name. And in bemusement telling my so called "Friends" wasn't the brightest Idea I've ever had.) Moving on... Some idiots who get to choose their nicknames (There's apparently a system) decide it has to be something stupid or irrelevant, Haven't the faintest idea why. (Ungrateful plebs…)

On the topic of nicknames and introductions. Let us start with people like my dad. Stuart "Stoic" Jornlim Haddock, for a full introduction. For one he's called "Stoic" for a reason. He's only one of the most ferocious party leaders in town, second only to Alvin. But that's another story. Anyway he's been my dad for as long as I can remember, obviously. They say- (and by 'they' I mean Gobber.) Anyway, They say that when he was a baby, he knocked a dogs head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it? No, that's kind of impossible... Maybe... If it were already almost detached… or something… Don't know why you'd expose a baby to that… Anyway. Let us continue in my explanation of all things Berk.

There's uhh, Gobber, or George Smith Belch. Don't ask why I know everyone's middle names, because I'm telling you, It's kind of something you learn when your father expects you to take over as state president (or scattered scrap of islands… we like to call it a state… to feel special.) Which I do not want to do by the way (Politics? Ugh.). Anyhow, Gobber's a retired boxer as he lost his left hand in a car accident. A friend of my father and an all round sassy guy. (This is also where I learned most my own demeanour if you were asking.) This old boxer with an attitude has also been my engineering tutor ever since I was little, well, littler.

Oh and then there's the twins, We call them Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Their parents were unimaginative and gave them the same middle name. Not that the twins were imaginative. Creativity doesn't run in the family I guess. But don't mistake that for them being boring. Oh no… You'll see why. So anyway, Tony Almond Thorston and Ruby Almond Thorston are the two's names. Hence why their old nickname used to be, Nuts. Leading them to go attacking anyone calling them that... Hence the redefined nicknames; Ruffnut and Tuffnut. (They seemed okay with that.)

Then there's Scott Blout Jorgenson more commonly known as; Snotlout, Haha... Oh, sorry, I like that nickname. Its one of his best ideas. I mean, wouldn't want an embarrassing nickname like Scotty or Scottster or anything… Sarcasm if you didn't quite catch that. (Why can't I have a cool name like Scott.) He also used to be kind of an asshole. But then again in a childhood friend group of six members someone had to fill the void of having an asshole to liven things up. Again, Sarcasm. (He's okay now for the most part).

There's also Fishlegs, a person I actually consider a friend, yes, I do have a friend thank you very much. Who in fact is also kind of a genius with an eidetic memory (Don't get him to back you in a fight though, or help defend against an ambush that just so happens to be five 'popular' beefcakes versus you and Fishlegs in the corridors. Didn't work out to well). Flinn Legs Ingerman was unlucky like me to have his nickname chosen for him, we're kind of big on nicknames. The whole city is kind of in on it. We need an advertising sign: "Don't come to Berk, you'll get a shitty nickname!" though I have a feeling that wouldn't get the tourist attraction we need (ugh, again, politics) … I digress. Coming back to our little 'gang' there's only one person left.

Astrid… (This is the cue for an awesome fiery beautiful background… There we go.)

Astrid "Fearless" Freyja Hofferson.

Talk about unfair. Not only does she have an awesome nickname, a first name that literally means "divine beauty" and a middle name of the Norse God of beauty (I totally didn't research all this). She has the perfect life too! Popular, Loyal, Beautiful, Strong, Beautiful, Rich personality and… Did I say Beautiful? The only thing bringing her down a notch is her anger issues. (Seriously. Don't piss her off. Been there, done that. I don't recommend). However, no matter how high above everyone else she so rightfully is, her loyalty keeps her tied to her childhood friends, Lucky me. Of course, there are the others, the Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout. But I am by far the luckiest. Because I swear I'm already in love with her.

I know what you're thinking, creepy, right? But I'll have you know I keep my distance when she wants it, I've been respectful, I try my very best not to stalk her. Although if Facebook profiles count I'm guilty as Hel...

Anyway, Introductions are basically done and dusted. Why am I telling you this, you ask? Because If you thought my life was crazy enough as it is. It's about to get a whole lot crazier…

Oh and there's one more thing you need to know.

High School.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't pick it up, I'm <span>Not<span> putting Flashed back on hold. That's continuing straight after I post this I reckon (next chap up tomorrow most likely.) And this is also a combination of everyone's votes on my profile poll. Ppl wanted a modern au next. So here's the prologue**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
